A sister for Callie and Jude?
by Averyfoster
Summary: One day a mysterious girl shows up at the Fosters doorstep. her arrangement is just temporary but is there a connection between her Callie and Jude?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

My social worker Bill dropped me off in front of the house. He waved me goodbye and wished me luck just like any other time he dropped me off at a foster home. It looked nice enough from the outside. I rang the doorbell and braced myself.

The lady who opened the door was a cop. That's the first thing I noticed. I've never been to juvie but I am very wary of cops. She introduced herself as Steph. "Hi" I mumbled she welcomed me to the house and asked me to make myself at home. I looked around nice enough house but it seemed a little crowded at the dinner table.

At the table there were five other kids. Oh great I thought. Another overcrowded foster home. The kids were dressed well enough and even chattered happily at the table. I raised one eyebrow in surprise. I'd never seen foster kids this happy.

They all looked up at me simultaneously. Weird. Were they robots or something? Steph told them to introduce themselves to me. The oldest boy went first. He said his name was Brandon and welcomed me. Next was a girl with dark hair who acted like a princess she said her name was Marianna. Then a boy with brown hair who said his name was Jesus. Next a girl named Callie who looked at me sadly as if remembering something from her past. Finally a small boy named Jude.

Steph told me to introduce myself. All eyes were on me. "My name is Gabby" and I sat down with out another word. Jesus turned to me "how did you break your arm?" I winced. Callie looked very sorry for me. "Gabby will be staying with us for a short time. She broke her arm and bruised herself up when her old foster father pushed her down the stairs when he was drunk. I felt tears forming in my eyes when I saw the pity on their faces. I could feel the first one slipping out when I ran outside.

I sat on the front step and let it out the tears helped a little. Soon another lady pulled up in her car. She had grocery bags she was carrying. She saw me and dropped the bags. She ran up the step "What's wrong?" she paused. "Are you Gabby?' I just nodded. "Don't worry you'll love it here I'll show you your room.

She took my hand and brought me to a room that was already crowded. It had two beds and said Marianna & Callie on the door. She handed me a sleeping bag and said park it wherever you wanted. I decided to put it near the window I laid down for one minute but as soon as I did I fell asleep. When I woke up I was being shaken. "Hey wake up!" It was Callie. Marianna looked at me like I was a chicken with my head cut off. Callie calmed me down some. "Did I scream?" Callie nodded. "Don't worry it wasn't too loud." She said with a polite smile.

Callie looked at me up and down as if searching me for something. "It seems like I've seen you before Callie said quietly. Marianna turned to us. You know you two actually look a lot alike.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Well that made it awkward. I looked at Callie up and down. We did look a lot alike. Same brown hair, brown eyes, even the same eyebrows. Callie looked at me then said "Gabby how old are you? "Fifteen" I respond. She looks at me one more time and I have a huge yawn. "Are you two going to play twenty questions all night? Because some people need to get some sleep around here." Marianna said with a huff of anger.

Me and Callie looked at each other once more and then turned off the lights. As I curled up in my sleeping bag I couldn't help feeling as if I knew Callie from somewhere long ago. The next morning I awoke to the beep of the alarm clock. Marianna smacked it with a sigh and ran to the shower. I groggily sat up and saw that Callie was doing the same.

Steph tapped on the door lightly before walking in. "Gabby, today you will go to Anchor Beach charter school. We have your backpack and school supplies taken care of. Callie can show you around. Breakfast is whatever you can find in the kitchen" she said with a wink. Callie grabbed her stuff and got up. I figured it was now or never.

I grabbed my clothes and headed over to the shower. I didn't have much just two ratty shirts and a pair of jeans. I carried all of this in a plastic bag. When Callie finally got out of the shower and was about to leave for breakfast she turned to me "Gabby, don't you need a bag to cover your cast in the shower?" I was shocked that she remembered this. "oh, ya thanks for reminding me." I said with a slight smile.

After I took a shower and ate breakfast we all drove to school in Lena's car. I was smushed in the back with Callie and Jude. Once we got there Callie gave me a tour but we finished with twenty minutes to spare. "Hey so Gabby um… what's you're, you know story…?" she asked me. I looked at her something told me I could tell her.

"When I was born my mom already had another daughter. Our father was drunk and she didn't think having another baby would help so she had me then gave me up for adoption. I stayed at six foster houses and was never adopted. The last one well he pushed me down the stairs and now thanks to him, I have this" I showed her my cast. "Hey, just wondering what's your last name Gabby? "she asked me. "Jacob" I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Callie's face was in shock. "Oh my god" was all she could say. I had no idea why she was acting like this. All I told her was my last name. Suddenly the bell rang. "Wait! Gabby.." she said. "I gotta go to class" I motioned toward my class room.

"Gabby, listen!" she said desperately. I could tell something was seriously wrong. I started walking away and she grabbed my cast to stop me. "OW!" I yelled. "What's your problem?" She looked right into my eyes "Gabby, my last name is Jacob and so is Jude's." At first I thought I might laugh. This was some kind of sick joke right?

One look at Callie and I could tell it wasn't. Then the tardy bell rang. "Meet me at lunch" she said and took off. I ran to class with my cast bumping me the whole way there. I banged the door open and everyone in the class looked at me. "Nice to finally see you miss Jacob" my teacher said with a not so friendly look on his face. "Take a seat" he motioned toward an empty one near a boy with very blue eyes and dark brown hair.

The teacher started talking but as you could have guessed I couldn't focus. Everything was running through my mind at once. Was Callie my older sister? What had happened to my mother? Or my father? Why did they have another kid? Was this even possible? My teacher turned to me "and Miss Jacob who is the father of genetics?" I looked at my hands. The boy next to me nudged me. "Gregor Mendel" he whispered. I answered and got lucky. After two periods of torture it was finally lunch time.

I looked around I didn't see Callie but beside me was the boy from class. "Hey by the way I'm Nash. I noticed you were new here I can show you around if you need help." He said with a genuine smile. Cute boys wanna help me? I could get used to this. "I'm Gabby and thanks for helping me back there in biology". "No problem" he said with a shrug as he sat down next to me at the picnic table. Then I spotted Callie and waved. She came over to our table.

"Hey do you mind if I have a word with Gabby in private?" she asked Nash. I was sad to see him go but we needed to have this conversation. "Callie this cant.." I started. She interrupted me "Gabby when I was three my mom was pregnant. My dad was an alcoholic and was starting to get really bad. She knew that having another child at the house would be a danger to the child. She went to the hospital delivered the baby and I never saw it again. I was only three so I remember nearly nothing. My dad got better we thought and my parents had another child, Jude. Well, we were wrong my dad was worse. He drove my mom out one night and there was an accident. He killed her and a couple of others. He went to jail and we went to foster care. And now I see you in front of me with our last name and.. Its just.. um.. I think.. I think your my sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I stared at Callie in disbelief. My mind was barely able to comprehend what she had just said. "Callie we can't be sure… its probably just a coincidence really..." "Too many coincidences Gabby! Too many!" she said with a huff. The bell rang. Lunch was over. I got up and headed to class. Math and English felt so long but I was happy to see Nash in both of my classes. He even sat beside me. It was a long day and I was tired and had a ton of homework.

After class I waited for Lena to take me home. Callie showed up next to me and eventually so did the rest of the Fosters. We arrived home shortly after. I went straight up to the room I was sharing with the others. Marianna was going shopping with Lexi so that meant it would just be me and Callie in the room and we needed to talk.

When she finally showed up I was ready. "Callie…" I started. "Hold on a sec I have to get somebody" she said and she ran down stairs. I waited impatiently. When she came back up she had Jude. "Listen Gabby, I have to show you something. It's something my mom kept and that I got to keep after the funeral. I want to show you but, I feel if I do this Jude needs to be here too." She glanced up at me as if checking to see if I was okay. Jude looked confused.

"Jude, mom had another child and she gave her up for adoption" Jude interrupted her. "WHAT? How did I not know about this? Where is she? Why is Gabby here? "He started yelling. Callie stopped him. "Let me finish! Mom gave her up for adoption, knowing that dad would be a danger to this baby girl. She would be fifteen by now." "why was I born?" Jude had tears in his eyes "why did they want another child? It isn't fair to the other girl" "Judie" Callie said reassuringly "that girl is fine now, and she's closer than you think" I raised an eyebrow.

"Jude I think I found her." Callie said smiling at me. Jude glances at me then back at Callie. "Callie you still haven't told me why Gabby is here" he said staring at me. "She hasn't told me that myself other than the fact this is my room for now." I said with a trace of anger. "Jude I think Gabby is our sister. I think she is the girl mom gave up for adoption all those years ago." "But how? How could she be?" he asked. "Jude, all the facts match up. Gabby is 15 years old. She looks like us, she's in foster care, her parents gave her up for adoption for unknown reasons her last name is even Jacobs and I have proof that she is our sister."

"That's news to me" I said. I was very confused by this. "Gabby" she motioned towards a large gap bag. "This was our mothers bag it has all of her valuable stuff. They gave it to me after her funeral. This has something in it that can prove you're my sister." She quickly glanced up at me. By now I was dying to know what she had. "Just one question to make sure" she said nervously. "When is your birthday?" "March 16th, 1998" I replied.

"Just as I suspected. Are you ready?" Jude and I nodded. She pulled out a birth certificate and laid it on the floor. And it said Gabby Elizabeth Jacobs March 16th,1998.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review if you want more**

Chapter 5:

"How did you get that?" I asked staring at Callie. She looked back at me "I already told you my mom had it." I shook my head. "This makes no sense" "It makes perfect sense Gabby you just don't want to believe it." Callie said sadly. Jude looked at me. "You know I only just heard about this but I feel that this is proof enough." The both of them were scanning me. Searching me for something some sign. I gave up. "Your right Jude. There are too many coincidences."

"Well if you believe us there is something we need to do" Callie said. I raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" "We have to tell Lena and Steph.""Hold your horses! Why do they need to know?" I asked very surprised. "They deserve to know Gabby." Jude said. "If we don't tell them… we might get separated again. Gabby do you not realize that I have wondered where you were for the past 15 years of my life? I can't lose you again Gabby." Callie said. I'm not gunna lie I teared up a little. "I don't want to lose you guys either I said with a faint smile.

Jude suddenly hugged me and Callie. I flinched a little because I'm not very used to physical contact. "Let's got tell them!" Jude said. We all headed downstairs together. I didn't see Lena but Steph and Marianna were watching TV. "Steph…" Callie started. "What is it?" Steph asked looking at our expressions. She stood up. "Can we talk to you?" Callie asked. Marianna was glancing at me like I did something wrong. "In private?" I asked glaring back at Marianna.

"Okay let me go get Lena" Steph said with a confused look on her face. She came back with Lena and led us into the study. Jude, Callie, and I sat on the couch. Lena and Steph stood up near us. "What is it?" Lena asked. Callie started the story. "My mom had another child besides me and Jude…" "Hold on what?" Steph asked. "That child went into foster care when I was very young. She would be fifteen now and her name was Gabby." Callie paused. Steph and Lena were glancing at each other nervously. "I have her birth certificate and she is Gabby" Lena gasped and Steph stared at me with her mouth wide open. I glanced out the window Jesus, Brandon and Marianna were all staring in. "Gabby is this true?" Lena asked me. I nodded "I think so."


	6. Chapter 6

**Again review if you want more! The more you review the faster I will write a new chapter!**

Chapter 6:

"Holy crap." Steph said staring at me, Callie and Jude. "I thought you guys looked alike but… I never would have guessed…" "What are we going to do now?" Jude asked. "Well we have to tell Brandon and the twins first I guess.." Lena started. "Give us some time to talk about it and we will have a family meeting at five." Steph said. Me, Callie, and Jude left the room.

I ran upstairs and sat on my bed. Callie and Jude stayed down so I closed the door and locked it. I felt like I was going to have a nervous breakdown. I breathed in and out several times. I screamed into my pillow and then I just laid there. I fell asleep and woke up about three hours later. My arm ached because I had been laying on my cast.

I unlocked the door and went to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror my brown hair was super messy. I pulled it into a ponytail and headed downstairs. "Hey sleepyhead" Jesus said jokingly when he saw me. I smiled a little. I looked at the clock it was 4:50 perfect timing. I saw Callie in the kitchen.

"Where did you go?" Me and Marianna couldn't open the door to our room we were worried!" "Sorry! I fell asleep. Didn't mean to do that." I shrugged my shoulders apologetically. I just sat down at the table staring into space. Marianna walked over and sat down. "We were worried. You can't just lock the door like that. My stuffs in that room to you know." She said.

I just nodded. Suddenly Steph walked in and called everyone in to the living room. Lena and Steph sat in their chairs, Jesus and Marianna took one couch and Callie and Jude sat on another Brandon was just standing up looking surprised. I took a seat next to Callie. Brandon spoke first "what's going on? We haven't had a family meeting like this since we adopted Callie and Jude." "Are we going to adopt Gabby?" Jesus asked smiling. "Hold on!" Steph said slightly annoyed.

"We learned something about Gabby today. Something none of us knew before today. Gabby, well Gabby Jacobs to be exact is… well she is… Callie and Jude's sister."

**Hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love the reviews! Keep reviewing! The more you review the faster I update!**

Chapter 7:

Jesus gasps. Marianna has her mouth wide open. Brandon is just looking down his emotions unreadable. "So let me get this straight… Gabby is… she is… Callie and Jude's sister?" Jesus asks skeptically. "We think so" Stef says nodding. I look at my feet awkwardly. "Wow! This is unbelievable." Jesus says running his hands through his hair. Brandon finally perks up "so what are we going to do now?" Lena and Stef look at each other then at me. "We are going to try our best to figure this out. Right now it is late and you guys have school tomorrow so well figure this out" Lena and Stef lead us out and up to our rooms.

I head to bed. Callie is already in her bed staring up at the celling. I slip in my bed and sigh. "you all right?" Callie asks me. I turn to her. "Fine, just tired and it's been a long day." Marianna walks in then and sits on her bed. "So you guys are sisters? Guess that makes me a third wheel." Marianna says. "No, Mari-""I was just kidding Callie geez…" she says as she turned off the lights.

The next morning

I wake up. School this morning. Dang it. I'm really tired. Marianna and Callie are already up. I head to the bathroom. Occupied. Of course. I roll my eyes and just throw my hair up in a messy bun. I look at my clothes. Most of it is just ratty shirts and sweat pants. I shake my head. Callie walks in. "We need to go shopping. Today you can use some of my clothes if you want" I turn to her "Thanks" she picks out a green sweater and jeans. Thankfully Callie isn't that much bigger then me. I look at myself in the mirror. My brown eyes stand out, my hair is messy, and my clothes are baggy. I just shake my head and walk away.

At school I get out of the car and sit at a bench in the hall. Callie tried to follow me but I ditched her. While sitting there a cute boy from my class came and sat next to me. "How are you doing Gabby" he asks politely. I smile "pretty good how about you Nash?" "Awesome. How long till you get that cast off?" I felt a little uncomfortable about that but I replied "two weeks." The bell rang "see you later" he said.

The bell rings but I can't go to class now. I go outside and sit on the bench. I hear a screech of tires and turn around. A very muscular young man comes out of the car. "Callie! I'm going to get you, you little liar!" I try to cry out but he covers up my mouth and throws me in his car. I just have time to see a nametag on his shirt and it says: Liam Olmsted.

**I will update once you review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if you didn't like Liam just wanted to add more drama**

Chapter 8:

I struggle and kick but it's no use. My backpack falls off my shoulders. He is too strong for a 15 year old girl. I bite his hand and it comes off my face. "You've got the wrong girl!" I scream out. He turns and looks at me. "Oh my god" he stares at me intently. "You look so much like Callie. Almost like you guys could be sisters or something." Something must register on my face because he grunts. "I didn't know Callie had a sister." "I'm not her sister" I say trying to keep a straight face.

He was still holding me up against his body. I struggled to get loose. "You even smell sweet like her." He is distracted. Now. I kick him as hard as I can in the balls and run. I got all the way to the school unsure which way to go. I scream out. Callie runs out of her room. She sounds panicked as she cries out "GABBY? Where are you?" "I'm here help!" Liam is right behind me. Callie's face turns an ugly red. She screams and faints. Now I'm panicked. I turn to Callie and pick her up. I look for Liam but he's gone. I hear the squeal of tires in the distance.

I carry Callie to the nurse's office. Or I try to. I only make it a few steps before I stumble. I feel kind of sick too. Then I see Nash and another boy. They run over. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine can you help me get Callie to the nurse's office?" "sure." The other boy picks up Callie and starts walking toward the nurse's office. I start shaking uncontrollably. Nash just picks me up and carries me to the nurse's office.

**2 hours later**

We get ready to leave. Lena was shocked with our story. She called Steph. Steph wanted to come right away but we were sure Liam was long gone. Callie is still in shock and just stares into space. "I have to go get my backpack" I say quietly. I look around my locker and classes when I remember that I dropped it in the struggle. I find it on the sidewalk. I pick it up to make sure everything is still inside. Something falls out on the ground. I pick it up. It's a piece of notebook paper. I open it up. It said: I'll be back sweetie –Liam

**As always REVIEW! The faster you review the faster I update!**


End file.
